ChildHood Love
by jcbabygurl
Summary: Ever since Koumoyou Sanzo,not Genjyo Sanzo,found Goku in the mtns.Kinzan temple has been suffering over a Kouryuu that they think is gay,an innocent been hungry saru,&,well,funny stuffread plz!
1. Prolouge

Summary:What if Genjyo Sanzo wasn't the one that found Goku in the mountains?what if it was Koumoyou Sanzo that found him instead?what if Goku became one of the apprentices of the Kinzan temple?What if Kouryuu has feelings for this certain saru?And why the heck am I asking all these questions!Read please!Sanzo(kouryuu)xGoku,rated either T or M,I dunno

**Hello everybody!This is THE first yaoi story,better yet,my first love story,More better yet,this is my first story that's serious!So please enjoy!**

**---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------**

**Prolouge:I found a saru**

Another voice kept ringing in his head,it has been like this all day every since he came to this town.

"Can you save me?"

It wasn't like this since 13 years ago...when he saved Kouryuu from the river

"Help me please...I'm lonely..."

Except this time,this one sounds like it's trapped,instead of dying...

"Save me...somebody...anybody..."

Okay,it was getting annoying now...

"Taskete...onegai"

If he hears it 2 more times,he'll just have to do the same with Kouryuu...

"Someone,anyone,please find and help me..."

Strike 2 for that...one more and he would HAVE to-

"Help...me"

Okay,that was the last straw...He is gonna go find the source of this..."I give up"he sighed and looked around the forest.The forest was quite big really,you can't even see where you're going,but shutting this voice up will be worth it..."I hope this won't take up the whole day"he said as he walked through the forest...

It has been four hours since he started looking and he managed to find a pathway to the top of the mountain,it was a sunny afternoon and he's gonna be really sweaty by the time he gets back to the village...

"Is somebody there to save me?"

The voice was getting stronger each step he took,it must be at the top of the mountain..Each step he took,was harder to do than the last but he kept going...if he wanted that voice to be quiet,it would be worth it...

"Help me please!"

It was getting stronger,but he felt like collasping out of exhaustion...he was panting for breath,some parts of his body was bleeding,and the sun's rays are now causing him to cry a little...but then again,one,he would plummet down back to the ground and get killed,and two,if he survived that,he would be badly injured and the voice would still ring in his head,boy,this is waaaay harder than saving Kouryuu from the river,at least he didn't had to get blood,sweat,and tears!

"Help..."

Before he knew it,he was already at the top of the mountain,and he walked around for a few mintues and found...a dead bird...and infront of it,a prison cell...covered in talismans,and in it,a golden eyed boy about 12 years old with a golden circlet,brown chocolate unruly long hair,a black sleeveless shirt,gray jeans,what it seems to be chains on each limb,barefooted child sitting behind those bars with an innocent look on his face.

"Excuse me,have you been calling me all day?"Koumoyou asked with his usual smile."Ano,I haven't been calling anybody all day..."he answered.'Well,you sure have been lonely up here all this time"he said."Yes I have...umm,could you get me out?"he asked."Of course..."he answered,as his hand reached out to the boy,the cell bars and chains disinigrated.The boy reached out to the hand to grasp it into his hand.

"What's your name anyway little boy?"he asked

"Ummmm,it's Goku..."he answered as they were walking back down the mountain together.

-------------------------------------------

And that's the prolouge,please don't hunt me down since I'm not updating "Saiyuki Fairy Tales"...did you even realize how long it took just to write the first chapter!

Anyways,onegai review!Sankyuu!


	2. Love at First sight and Astonishing fact

**Here's chapter 1!And I forgot,I don't own Saiyuki at all,never will at all**

**Yuna(Final Fantasy X-2):Or anything else popular at that matter**

**Daisuke(DN Angel):Why won't you update Saiyuki Fairy Tales already?**

**Jcbabygurl:Look,I'm a lazy bastard okay!Besides,do you even realized how LONG it took to type the whole thing!I couldn't even decide who was going to the the wicked witch on Hansel and Gretel!Anyway,please enjoy chapter 1!**

**--------------------------------------------**

**Act One:Love at First Sight and Astonishing facts**

It was a summer day,the sun shone brightly on the sky,the wind blew lightly,and the monks were talking about him how he looked so weird again...

"Master Sanzo should be coming back today..."the young blonde thought.He kept sweeping the temple grounds,lost in thought,and excited that Master Sanzo was coming back to the temple.He was only sweeping because he wanted to be first to greet his father figure home.

Then,he heard voices and steps coming closer...one sounded famialiar but another sounded new...

"So you're okay with this Goku-chan?"one asked in a reassuring way."Uh-huh,I'm very sure!"the other squeaked with joy."_Who's master with?"_Kouryuu thought.He just kept sweeping,but slowly walked closer to the entrance,just to take a peek...

There goes Master Sanzo,walking back up the stairs,but with a boy around his age,but shorter...he had many features on him but what intrests the blonde boy the most is those beautiful shade of gold on his eyes.He couldn't get out of his gaze well,until his master called him."Oh Kouryuu!"He called out.

"So that's him?"the boy asked.Master replyed with a nodd."Master,who's he?"he asked."Oh,Goku will be living with us for now on"he answered."You have pretty eyes"Goku said.Kouryuu just blushed and just kept sweeping,but he didn't notice he was sweeping like a maniac and dust was flying in the air."Kouryuu!"Koumoyou called out,but The boy couldn't here him in his sweeping.Kouryuu!Calm down!You're gonna kill us all at this rate!"Kouryuu finally heard his call and calmed down."Gomenasai..."he murmered,and then walked away to the other side in embarassment.

Then an eerie silence came"He seems nice!"Goku said.And Koumoyou just plainly sweatdropped from the whole thing..."Um,anyway,we should go tour the temple for you to get familiar with...come on"he said,then he took Goku's hand and went to the entrance door without waiting for a reply from him.

After...

"Goku,why don't you go play with the other apprentinces?"Koumoyou asked in exhaustion.I mean,this kid's cute,but he his a REAAAALLY talkitive mouth,for a kid that's been in trapped in a mountain for four hundred and eighty one years(Sanzo found the kid 500 years ago and raised him for 6 years,think about it..)which he,for some odd reason found out...

"Hai!"he said as he ran to the other kids with his new simple kimono he's wearing,the same with everybody else's,white flowing sleeves with a short part in the bottom part and slippers to match.Goku ran to the other kids but it was difficult to run into these,I mean,of course it would be if you hardly walked in 481 years and that you were barefooted this whole time!Finally,he managed to get with the other kids and greet them

"Konnichiwa everybody!My name's Goku!"he said in a happy outburst.

"So you're the new kid that's like REALLY old?"one of the kids asked.

"Hai!"he chirped in a cheery disposition,although he was unsure on the

"REALLY old' part.."Well,at least you're way better than river rat there..."another kid said.

"Who's river rat?"Goku asked.

'Him over there"another kid said as he pointed to Kouryuu there,Kouryuu's response was a death glare saying"I'm so going to kick your ass in combat practice"

"But he seems nice..."Goku answered.

"Are you nuts!He thinks he's better than all of us just because he's Master Sanzo's favorite!"one said.

"Yeah,and he's a cruel hearted demon!He shouldn't even be allowed in this temple in the first place!"another said.

"But I'm one too..."he said.

"You're actually nicer than him!"one said.

"Although the gold eyes are really strange.."one of the previous said.

"Lunch time!"one of the monks called out.Every kid made a mad dash back to the temple to be one of the first to get the food before everyone else.Goku just stood there confused_"what's lunch?"_he thought.Kouryuu calmly walked onward to the temple,Goku then responded by following him

"Nee,Kouryuu-kun"he started."What is it?"he asked.

"Umm,what's a "lunch"?"Goku asked.Kouryuu just responded that by staring at him as if he's crazy.

"What?"he asked.

"You NEVER had lunch before!"he asked in a shocked dispositon.

"Hai!"he answered cheerfully.

"Have you even EATEN!"he asked.

"Ano,what's "eaten"?"he asked.Kouryuu then just fainted in shock

"He never ATE!HOW THE HECK DID HE MANAGED TO BE ALIVE FOR 481YEARS!"He thought before passing out.

"ACK!Kouryuu-kun!Don't die on meee!"Goku pleaded,he then looked around hastily and called out

"MASTER SANZOOOOOO!"

"Uhhhh,so hungry..."he moaned.He'd been out for a few hours after that shocking truth.But,now it's passed lunch time and it's far from dinnertime.He then got out of bed,slided open the door,only to find Koumoyou Sanzo asking to organize the scrolls with Goku.A few minutes later,Goku was carrying a stack of them and Kouryuu was carrying a couple of bigger scolls on one side.Two of the monks of the temple spotted them,staring at them for some strange reason(In which even I,the authoress,don't know why)Goku felt someone staring at him and turn to the direction to where the monkss were.Although,they were hiding behind a wall."Hey Goku,are you coming or what?"Kouryuu called."H-hai!"he answered,only making Kouryuu blushing.The monks stared back at them ans whispered to eachother.

"Hey,you think they're gonna become gay in the future?"one asked.

"I bet you seven thousand yen if they don't"

"You're on"

In the library(I think they have a library,do they?If not,change it to scrollery)...

"Mou,Kouryuu-kun?"Goku asked when he was looking through the scrolls."What is it now?"Kouryuu asked irratibly,he may be cute be he's friggin annoying..."What are these markings on these papers?"Goku asked."Well,for starters,those papers are called scrolls,second,they're called Kanji,not markings,and third,roll them back together,I need to place them to where they're supposed to go."he answered.Goku rolled them back up and handed them to him one by one."Well,could you teach me how to read it?"he asked."Just ask Master Sanzo!"he replyed."No!"Goku answered.He hugged then blonde boy "I want you to teach me and you only!" he said with pleading innocent eyes,which caused Kouryuu a whole new level of blushing."Oh fine!Later!"he said,turning away and kept organizing."Sugoi!Aregato Kouryuu-kun!"he squealed,he then was so happy,he kept giving Kouryuu so much,the whole pile of scrolls fell flat on top of him."Oops!Gomenasai..."Goku said,sweatdropping...

Later,Goku finally got the pile off Kouryuu."Ugh,this is gonna take forever and by the time we finish,it'll already be bed time..."he said as he started organizing again.

Then a sudden gleam in Goku's eyes shined brightly as he just had an idea...

For some odd reason,Goku took out a cup of a weird smelling potion he was given by one of the apprentinces out of nowhere,then he forcefully chugged it down Kouryuu's throat.

Then Kouryuu started working ten times faster than usual.Goku grinned by the sight"No problem at all"

But he didn't know how long it was gonna take to wear down...Kouryuu was doing jumping jacks like a maniac.

"Oh no...How long DOES this take to wear off!"he asked,"Uh,Kouryuu-kun,could you stay here until I get back?"he asked.

"Sure thing,no problem,Take all the time you need!There's no rush!75-76-77-78-79-80"he answered all too quick.

Goku dashed towards the hall and found the kid that made it in his bedroom

"Taro!How long did that potion last!"he asked.

"Huh?"

"You know,the one you gave me during lunch!"he said.

"Oh,a cupful right?"he asked

"YES!A CUPFUL!"he replyed

"You don't have to yell,anyway,it lasts for two days..."he answered

"Um,is there a way to reverse it?"he asked.

"Well,not right now,I'm making the antidote right now but it'll take a few weeks to finish it up..."he answered.

"Uhhhhh,good day!"Goku said,he then slammed the door shut and walked around the door back and forth trying to think of an excuse to hold back Kouryuu from his studies for two days...

"Ummm,maybe he could be sick,but he'll just jump around like crazy..."he mumbled.

"Goku,what're you doing mumbling infront of the library(scrollery),and where's Kouryuu?"Koumoyou asked.

"Uhhhhhh,heeee,errrrr,ummmmmm,guhhhhh,I dunno..."he said.

"You gotta know,you were the last person that saw him"he said.

"Woo-hoo!I can juggle 20 scrolls without a sweat!"Kouryuu cried out.

"Uhh,he's juggling?"Goku answered.

"Strange,it's not like him to be that optimistic..."he said.He opened the door to see Kouryuu singing the alphebet in spanish.

"Ah-bay-say-chay-ef-effay!"

"What in the world is he doing!"

"Singing in spanish?"Goku answered.

"But how in the world did he manage to learn the alphebet in spanish!"

"I dunno..."

"Hey,what's this?"

"ACK!"

Apparently,Koumoyou found the cup that once held the potion.

"What's this?"

"A potion from Taro..."

"_Not again"_he thought."What's it's purpose?"

"Having a person move ten times faster than usual but he never told me about the side-effects..."he answered.

"Side effects?"he asked,and Goku nodded.

"So now what?"he asked.

"I guess he will have to miss his studies until it wears off"he sighed.

"Awwwwwww,can I miss mine too?"Goku asked.

"No...you don't have much of a reason why..."Koumoyou replyed rubbing his temple."_This headache is gonna take a while to wear off..."_

"I'm hungry!"Kouryuu announced.

"What's a "Hungry"?"Goku asked.(If you're wondering what happened after Koumoyou got Goku out of the mountain,they just went to bed and in the morning,walked straight back home)

"How could you not know what hungry means!"Kouryuu and Koumoyou asked in astonishment.

"I haven't eaten for Four-hundred and something years!What do you expect!Food to just appear infront of me!"

And then,they both fell out cold of astonishment...

"ACK!Kouryuu-kun!Sanzo-sensei!Ummm,TAROOOOOOO-KUN!HELP MEEEEE!"Goku hollered.


	3. The Wide Open Area & a very OOC Kouryuu

**jcbabygurl:Hellos everybody!**

**Yuna,Daisuke,Inuyasha:UPDATE SAIYUKI FAIRY TALES ALREADYYYYYYYYYYY!**

**jcbabygurl:HOW MANY TIMES DO I HAVE TO SAY THIS!I DON'T HAVE THE LAPTOOOOOOOP!SO QUIT IT!Hey wait a minute...how long has Inuyasha been here?**

**Inuyasha:I just came here for free ramen...**

**jcbabygurl:Oh...DON'T EAT ALL OF IT!MIIIIIIINE!**

**Goku:MIIIIIIIINNNNNEEE!**

**Naruto:MIIIIIINNNNNNNEEEEEE!**

**jcbabygurl:WHERE THE HECK ARE YOU PEOPLE COMING FROOOOM!**

**Naruto:The door was open...**

**jcbabygurl:...**

**Daisuke:Uhhh,anyway,she doesn't own saiyuki...and there won't be any lime scene...they're just kids and she doesn't know how to type one...**

**jcbabygurl:sob**

**everybody else:sweatdropwasted the first space for this...**

**------------------------------------------------------------------------**

"Awwww,you mean I missed dinner too!"Kouryuu asked...during in push-ups..."Hai..."Goku answered,since this is only day two...it's bound to wear off sometime..."Yeah...but there's always breakfast"he smiled.Once again,he started blushing like crazy and acidentally loses his balance and falls."Kouryuu-kun?Daijobu-ka?"Goku asked."H-Hai.."he murmered.(jcbabygurl: O,oi,this is getting annoying,do something else already!Yuna:Okay then,how bout them being attacked by a demon!jcbabygurl:No,no...not yet...Inuyasha:Ramen?jcbabygurl:In the kitchen pantry,where else?Inuyashawalks awayjcbabygurl:sighsI got nothing but fluff,cuteness,and comedy on this chapter...again...but this time,MORE COMEDY!but still will be something attacking,but still,MORE COMEDY!)"_Well,at least Kouryuu-kun is starting to be his old self again..."_Goku thought."Let's run around the temple 160 times!WHEEEEEEEEE!"he hollered."_or not..."_(Daisuke:Aren't you making him OOC?jcbabygurl:YOU FOOL!THAT'S THE SIDE-EFFECTS!One reader:QUIT BUTTING IN ALREADY!everybody that aren't readers:Gomen...Yuna:Wow,almost a paragraph,and wasted on the muses and authoress)Goku was right now sweeping the outfront instead while Kouryuu tries to get the extra energy off him...it was a few minutes until Kouryuu thought of helping Goku."Hey Goku,do you need any help?"he asked."Well,one of the monks also asked my to water the plants..."he answered."Okay!"he said and started to water things...until..."Hey look...an ant bed..."he mumbled...then...he started to grin at the thought...A few minutes later again...

"My queen!At This rate,the castle will fall!We will be **destroyed!**"

"Such power!The Entrance is no more!"

"WAUGH!We're under attack by **water!**"

"Please o Queen!You must escape!"

"No!I shall stay here to the bitter end!"

"My-MY QUEEEEEEEN!"

"What in the world are you doing!"Goku asked when Kouryuu was destroying an ant bed..."Get rid of an ant bed..."he replyed."Can't you please water these?"he pleaded in an innocent tone.Kouryuu once again looked away and blushed..."_Dang he's so cute when he does that..."_he thought."How about you sweep instead?"Goku suggested."Okay..."he said,he just swiped the broom from Goku and started sweeping...then he kept sweeping...and sweeping...then he started walking down the stairs...sweeping...then he started sweeping the road to town..sweeping...so much,he ended up cleaning up town...

."_Hey,what happened to my boxes?"_The greengrocer thought.

"Excuse me,can I get some onions?"a woman asked.

"Oh sure!We've got some great ones.Then a little dust was flying around.Then A LOT of dust came by.

"**HEY!**"The greengrocer yelled.

"That's obsturction of business!"Kouryuu stopped sweeping and yelled back

"Hey,I know my rights!"The greenGrocer shook his head and asked

"What are you even **doing **Kouryuu!"why he knew him you asked?Because,there's times when he would be sent down here to the village to by some stuff...

"Sweeping."he answered

"Once I got started,I couldn't stop"then he walked to the road to the temple and said

"Look at all this **junk** I've cleaned up!"he said...which,unfortantely,was the greengrocer's stuff.

"Th-That's not junk!"he said.Then the greengrocer started to put away his things away in his shop.

"Okay,the truth is,Goku told me to sweep out front..."he said.

"But usually,you aren't this energitic and optimistic...wait,who's Goku?"he asked.

"A new apprentince"Kouryuu answered.

"Anyway,The thing is,I can't really tell where "ouy front" begins and where it ends."he then sat on the ground.

"What are you,a kid!"the guy asked,until a glare looked up at him saying"Duh"then he shook his head and replyed

"Well,I mean this village is outfront the temple,right?But it's not our road at all..."The greengrocer just sighed and replyed

"Hmph,then the road to the temple isn't yours either..."he was having one of the most horrible headaches known to man right now...

"Yeah..."he murmered.Then he started zooming up to the temple,then ran back as quickly as possible.

"TH-THAT MEANS THIS BAMBOO DOORMAT IS ILLEGALLY OCCUPYING PUBLIC PROPERTY!Oh my gawd!"Kouryuu annoucned,waving around the bamboo doormat that was infront of the door to the temple.Then he started running.

"Kouryuu!Wait!"he called out.Then Goku saw a quick glance of Kouryuu running back from the village.

"Heeeey!We're breaking the laaaaaaaaw!"he called out to one of the monks...

"Oh no!Kouryuu noo!"Goku called out.The greengrocer came by saying

"I wouldn't do that--"well,then a monk kicked him out of the place and he was bleeding a bit."SHUT UP AND GET BACK TO WORK!"the monk said."This is also infringing on public property...gotta wipe it up.."Kouryuu said._"Kouryuu being an idiot...that's new..."_The greengrocer thought..."Ack!Kouryuu-kun!Daijobu-ka!"Goku asked."Hai,I just gotta clean this up..."he answered getting up."No you're not!You're bleeding!"Goku said.He tore of some part of his robe and started wrapping it around Kouryuu's head...and the blushing...strikes again..."Stop trying to kill yourself,you're scaring me,besides,you promised you'd teach me how to read..."Goku said,he finished bandaging him"There you go"he said.The greengrocer then took out chalk and said"Okay,how about this?" he started making a line aroud everywhere Kouryuu would usually sweep."Don't sweep outside this line,how's that?"he asked."Hey,yeah!It's so clear now!"Kouryuu said as he started sweeping."Still,it kinda sucks though..."he said as he stared at a littered can."Deal with it"the greengrocer answered.Then one of the monks threw a potato chip bag on the floor."HEY!"Kouryuu yelled."WAIT!AUGH!"but he stopped from the line."Pick that up!"he yelled as he threw the broom,but failed into hitting the monk.Then,he felt as if he was marooned on an unhabitant island with water surrounding it,and remember peoples,he hates water at this time...then he plopped down

"Ah,just kill me..."Kouryuu said.

"WHAT!"The greeengrocer said(I'm tired of writing "the greengrocer",let's just place it into Kankuro.)

"So,now you understand.Not Everything can be black and white"he started,then he brushed away some parts or the chalk line with his feet."So go ahead and clean away"then a blonde blurr zoomed away.Meanwhile the monk threw away a can to the ground...and Kouryuu flew into the air and kicked his face.His nose was bleeding and was blocking the nose bleed."TAKE THAT **TRASH **WITH YOU!"Kouryuu yelled.Kankuro just sighed and shook his head.Goku mereily just watered the plants through the whole thing sweatdropping.Koumouyou Sanzo walked out of the temple sweatdropping when Kouryuu was cleaning up everwhere."Kouryuu,what are you doing?"he asked."Sweeping out front"he answered."Where does the out front begin and end master?"he asked."Who cares where the front begins and where it ends"he answered."He's got a point there"Kankuro added."Things like cleaning and how far to clean it should be decided by you"Koumoyou then looked at Kankuro and asked."Shouldn't you be tending your shop before anyone steals it while you're gone?"Kankuro just realized,bow down,and ran away to his shop.Then Koumoyou heard some of the monks calling"Oh great...gotta run!"he said as he scurried away to somewhere else."Well,looks like we gave ourselves headaches over nothing..."Goku said."I can decide what I wanna do huh?"Kouryuu said...grinning evilly."_The beast is **loose**!"_Goku thought.

Later...

Koumoyou managed to get away,so he returned to the outfront.

"Did you finish sweeping the front?"he asked.

Garbage was everywhere from Kouryuu's temporarily crazed up mind and collected garbage from some people and is currently cleaning around."Uh,no.In fact,it's the filthiest spot around the temple..."Goku said.Kouryuu then smiled like an idiot...then fell down flat on his face..because the potion wear out.

"I'm glad that thing got out of his system..."Koumoyou sweatdropped.

"I'll just clean this up..."Goku mumbled when he started carrying the garbage bags away from the temple.

----------------------------------------

**jcbabygurl:Gomen that Kouryuu was REALLY out of character,but that was the side-effects of the potion he drank...and sorry I'm not updating Saiyuki Fairy tales that much,and sorry there won't be a lime scene...or WILL there?**

**Inuyasha:Aw crap...bad feeling...**

**Yuna:But you can't type lime scenes!**

**Jcbabygurl:Or CAN I?**

**Daisuke:Uh-oh...RUN FOR YOUR LIVES!**

**Kouryuu&Goku:AHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH!**

**And Aregato SanzoxGoku lover,Miss Goku,Kiyoshi Tamakashi,and Warrior Nun for reviewing**

**Everybody else,Review more please!Sankyuu!**


	4. Tutoring Crush and a teasing Shuei

**All muses:WHY WON'T YOU UPDATE SAIYUKI FAIRY TALES ALREADY!YOU'RE USING THE LAPTOP!**

**jcbabygurl:Cuz,I'm a lazy bastard...don't you get it already?Besides...typing chapters for these are quicker...**

**Muses:...(start sweatdropping)she doesn't own any part of Saiyuki whatsoever...**

**Jcbabygurl:Good muses,now to do research and typing up saiyuki fairy tales for Beauty and the beast,again**

**muses:yay!**

**jcbabygurl:Sorry for the long wait...LET'S ALL BLAME MY BROTHER FOR STEALING IT BECAUSE THEN I WOULD'VE GOTTEN IT IN EARLIER!**

**----------------------------------------------------**

**Act Three:Tutoring crush and a teasing Shuei**

_"Gosh,I haven't eaten since yesturday and missed breakfast_"Kouryuu thought while doing the laundry for the monks."Here you go!"Goku said when he gave Kouryuu Master Sanzo's pile of clothes.Then the apprentinces started glaring at him again,and then continued on to their chores.Kouryuu continued on down the halls to Koumoyou's room,he slided the door open seeing Master drinking something.Kouryuu's stoumach growled,so he neatly placed the bundle to wear he'd usually place it,then he moped to lie down because he can't take it anymore.

"Kouryuu?What're you sad about?"Master asked,drinking something that's green.Kouryuu's stomach growled again and then he flushed into embarassment.

"I see,you're hungry,I recall you hadn't eaten since yesturday."Koumoyou said.Kouryuu just quickly nodded.

"Well it's a good timing,wanna try my homemade breakfast?"he asked.Kouryuu just nodded.

"Since the monks are making lunch right now,this is all I can do..."he said.Then Koumouyou handed Kouryuu one glass of the green liquid.

"Here,Aojiru.Made 100 by yours truly.It'll perk you up!"he said.Kouryuu then drank it as fast as he could...until...he tasted it...it was REALLY horrible,so he spat the thing back into the glass.

"Oh,it's no good?I thought so..."Koumoyou said.

"Kouryuu-kun!"Goku hollered.He ran up to him and had a little book in his fingers.

"Nee,do you have any free time?You promised me you'd teach me how to read,remember?"Goku asked.Kouryuu just nodded,he didn't feel like talking since he founded out how that Aoijiru tasted like...

"_Oh right,I did promise him that..."_Goku was humming around.

"_Wow,he's adorable when he does that..._"Kouryuu thought.

"Awww,You like him don't you?"Koumoyou asked.

"I DO NOT LIKE HIM LIKE THAT!I ONLY SEE HIM AS A FRIEND!"he replyed.

Goku was calmly going through pages with a cute,adorable face.

FlashBack...

Goku walked through village,walking through it to be familiar of it.He peeked through windows to see if there was a library around.(He couldn't read at that time so no,he couldn't just read the sign silly!)Until he found a place with shelves full of books and people checking in and out of it.(It was a small one,it's a village dangit,not a city)He then walked then and asked the librarian where he could find a book that teaches him how to read."Hey lady,where can I find a book that teaches you how to read?"he asked."You don't know how to read?"she asked.Goku nodded,"right over there,the 2nd bookcase with the red spine"she said,he took the red book,but accidentally took,but also an orange book too..."Aregato!"he said before he left.(if you watched Naruto,maaaaybe you'd know what book this is cackles)

Flashback over...

Goku was skimming through the pages of the orange book.Koumoyou just snickered his way out while Kouryuu was doing a ceremonial ritual of spraying the salt to rid him of Master Sanzo of embarrassment...He just sighed and gestured to give him the book.Of Course,Goku handed it to him.Kouryuu started reading some oarts,of course..it wasn't teaching you how to read..."This is the wrong book Goku..."he said while reading.Then his face made an "OMFG" look while continuing reading"_This is SO WRONG!wHO WRITES THESE KINDS OF THINGS IN THE FIRST PLACE!_"(Well,I dunno,OLD HERMIT NINJAS!IT SAYS SO ON THE FRONT DUMMY!)  
"Kouryuu,you're such a pervert...didin't know you were into these kind of things"

_That voice is so familiar...do I dare look...Oh fine,I'll look!_

Turning with regret,he looks up,seeing a snickering Shuei...

"So,you're a pervert now?"he asked.

"No...why would you think of that!That's just wrong..."he defended.

"So when are you gonna teach me how to read Kouryuu?"Goku asked holding the little red book.

Shuiei just looked at Goku,then turned back to Kouryuu.

"Is it just me or are you turning GAY!"he asked.

"NOI!"

"When are you gonna teach me how to read?"

"You tutoring him so you can ask him out or somthin?"

"NO"

"I see dead people!"

"Say WHAT!"

"I see dead people,there's a walking corspe passing by..."

Both Kouryuu and Shuei turned,seeing one of the apprentinces dressed up as a zombie.

"Haru,cut that out,we all know it's you,and you just asked Goku to help you"Kouryuu said.

"Damn you river rat"he said,he wiped the make up off and called out to the other apprentinces

"He didn't fall for it!"

"Awwwwwwwwww"

"That was stupid..."

"Hai,so,when are you gonna teach me how to read?"

"Kouryuu's gay..I just know you're turning gay..."

"Quit it...that's just really disturbing..."

"Okay fine..."he said leaving.

"But you're still gay in my opinion!"then snickered his way out,and Kouryuu once again,sprayed salt.

"Can you teach me now?"Goku asked.

Kouryuu just stared at him...

"Okay fine,but return this book first..."he said,handing the orange book to Goku

"Okay!"he said,racing to the library with the red one.

"No wait!Goku!"

Kouryuu raced after him all the way to town...

Town...

"WAAAAAAAAAAAAIIIIIIT!"

Goku stopped in his tracks.Kouryuu bumped into him.Now Kouryuu's on top of Goku.Luckily no one noticed as they are too busy shopping...

"Uhh,you got the wrong book.."

"Oops,sorry"

"I knew you guys were gonna be gay"

Both of them looked up to see Shuei snickering once again...

"For your information,I fell on him..."Kouryuu defended

"Then why aren't you getting off?"Then,one moment,they're on top of eachother,One blink later,they're sitting on the ground as if nothing happened.

"See?"Then he turned to Goku."Let's just return the book already..."

But already Goku zoomed half way to the library with the red book

"HOLD ON!YOU STILL HAVE THE WRONG BOOK!"he hollered as he once again,contiued his quest to correct his simian friend...

Shuei just sweatdropped through the whole thing,then walked back to the temple singing"Kouryuu's so gay!"in a ring around the rosies.

**Aw crap,I imagined this chapter longer...ah well,extra:**

**Extra scene one,Ring around the Rosies(During the first time Kouryuu was unconisous)**

Goku was playing around with the other apprentinces during the afternoon heatThey were playing ring around the rosies so they can decide who's "IT" for a rousing game of elbow tag.

Daichi was chosen to sing the song,around rosies and posies

"Ring around the rosies

Pockets full of posies

Tissue,tissue..."

The all stopped looking at him as if he was crazy.

"Tissue?Why tissue!"Taro asked.

"Because,I'm allergic to posies!"

"Aw crap I forgot!"Haru exclaimed

"What's allergic?"Goku asked.

"Trust me,just get the medicine monks..."Kotaro answered,pushing away Goku to get them.


	5. Sorries,mournings,and spoilerno chapter

**jcbabygurl:Pwee,no new chapter,sorry;**

**It's just school that holds me back with all it's tests,projects,homework,etc...**

**Yuna:Hey,why're you wearing black?**

**jcbabygurl:Because...I'm-**

**Inuyasha:Going emo!**

**jcbabygurl:urasai baka hanyou!And no,not that it's-**

**Edward Elric:You going goth!**

**jcbabygurl:NO!My hair clip broke today sob**

**muses:sweatdrop**

**really sorry about the long wait though,this is not a new chapter folks...I'll just place a Spoiler,going an idea what the next chapter is about to the next chapter:**

"Global Warming?"Goku asked.Nagumi nodded,"It's really bad for the Earth,it'll be so warm,the polar caps will melt and the islands will flood,so it's really bad"she said."So I use my A/C occasionally"Goku was overwhelemed by this threat to the Earth."So,it's bad for the Earth?"he asked."Well,I guess so..."she mumbled."But Master Sanzo isn't bad!He's the good guy,we don't have an A/C!Do we?"Goku said.Nagumi was just about to answer that qiestion until Goku ran off back to the temple...

"MASTER SANZO!"Goku hollared.

"What is it?"he asked.

"Do we have an A/C here?"he asked.

"Oh,is that all?"he asked,Goku nodded.

"Since it was pretty much too impossible to install one,we never bothered."he stated.

But when he slide open a door,there was an A/C there.

"But now we do!"he cheerfully said as he turned it on..

Goku stared at horror..."I...I can't believe you!"he cried out.

"Huh?"

"It's Global Warming!"He answered.

"Wha!You know about that!"he asked."Yeah,and Haru's older sister knows too!I think..."then he once again ran off before an answer."Kagura!Stop the air condintioner!"he called once he came back,only seeing Kagumi reading."Oh,Hi Goku"she said."sniffleMaster Sanzo's an enemy of the Earth..."Goku replyed.

--------------

**jcbabygurl:That is all**

**R&R,flamers,consturcutive critism and etc.,I don not mind,please say anything**

**muses:UPDATE ALREADY!**


	6. Vacation at Haru's & Global warming

**jcbabygurl:here we are,once again**

**Yuna:You take long to update**

**jcbabygurl:blame P.E. and school,I could've made it up to chapter 10 already!(and the fact my brother took the thingy that let's me into the internet)**

**Ah well,for some reason I'm into the SasuNaru pairing...**

**Goku(present):It's only cuz Naruto is technically me and Sasuke is technically Sanzo but Sanzo and I aren't rivals...**

**Jcbabygurl:...oh yeah...THERE'S A MONKEY IN MY TOILET!**

**Muses:(Sweatdrop)**

**Daisuke:She doesn't own Saiyuki at all,if she did,well,there would be more episodes right after Saiyuki:Reload gunlock then and the whole plot line would'nt make much sense...**

**------------------------------------------------**

Act Five:Haru's family and Global Warming

Today is a week where monks take a rest from lessons

Today is a week where apprentinces could explore to the nearby towns surrounding the Kinzan temple

Today is a week,a group of apprentinces could visit and explore towns,with cash of course.

Today is a week when Kouryuu,Goku,and the misc,Haru,Taro,Takeshi,and Jin decided to visit Haru's house for the week.

Today is also the day,when Goku learns about Global Warming...

And THAT means it's gonna be one hell of a day...

"I still don't see why we had to bring river rat with us"Haru protested.Kouryuu just gave the oh famous"Shut-the-fucking-hell-up-about-me-and-if-you-don't-I'll-beat-the-shit-out-of-you-in-combat-practice-or-cut-your-balls-off"glare(of course it will change after being Sanzo...then it would be"Shut-the-fucking-hell-up-or-I'll-shoot-you-to-your-bloody-death-or-whack-you-with-my-fan-so-many-times-that-you'll-eventually-die-to-hell)

"It's only because the monks didn't want him...those guys are greedy bastards..."Taro answered."You know you're not supposed to swear..."Takeshi replied.Goku then stuffs a bar a soap into Taro's mouth,where the soap came from,I have no clue,I just type this stuff..."Master Sanzo said to stuff soap into people's mouthes when they curse."Goku said.Everybody just backed away slowly.

"What **is** that?"the saru pointed at a swing tied onto a tree branch on the way to Haru's house."You mean the swing?"Kouryuu asked."Uh-huh"he nodded.The rest were just watching,once again talking about them being gay.Kouryuu got on the swing and started...well...swinging..."Like this"he said."See?It's fun"Goku stared in amazement...Kouryuu was getting off of the swing then,"Me next!"Goku hollared."I wanna try!"Kouryuu handed the swing to him.Goku then sat still on the swing...5 minutes...10 minutes later..."Push me please!"Goku hollared.The apprentinces,plus Kouryuu sweatdropped."ok,ok"a few more minutes later..."Whoa!This is cool!"he said during each swing."Kouryuu was standing there after Goku managed to get the hang of it.Then more minutes later,it gone out of control...

"OH MY GOSH!GOKU YOU SHOULDN'T BE SWINGING THAT HIGH!"Taro called out...

"I wonder how anyone could stop at that rate..."Haru mumbled.

Why are you wondering how high Goku is swinging?Well,it pretty much looks REALLY dangerous for a normal human to get off...that's all I will tell you...

"What ever you do Goku,DON'T-LET-GO!"Kouryuu called out.

"Let go?"he letted go the ropes,everybody thought he was gonna die,but of course,he ain't human...

_"Oh-my-god..."_was all the boys could only think of,flashing images came before their eyes for the guilt of having Goku killed from swinging WAY too high on a nearby swing...

But miracuslously for the boys,Goku flung into the sky,and landed on his feet safely...they all ran up to him asking if he was okay...

"That"he stated."ZOMFGWTF WAS LYK TTLY 133T!11!Do it again!"he hollared with delight.The boys just sweatdropped,sighed with relief,and wondered what in the world the sentence before the last was...(Sorry about Goku speaking chatspeak(sweatdrop))

"Hey Kagura,open up!"Haru called out,knocking the door of his family's house.He only agreed to be a buddhist monk as long as he came to visit his family once in a while,sure the rest are orphans,but it's okay for him to stay,right?

"I'm coming!"then opened a girl around her early twenties,she was pretty much eye candy to all guys.The rest of the kids whistled,drooled,and howled at her beauty,Kouryuu sighed mumbling something about them making monks look bad,Goku wondering what in god's name they're doing,and Haru just said"You guys,she's just my sister...calm down..."after a while,they finally stopped,Kagura,the sister,invited them in."Well,I hope it isn't too cold in here"she said while they were entering.

"This room is FROZEN!"Goku announced.

"Oh,it's too cold for you?"she asked.

"No!It's at a good tempature!"he answered.

"I'm starting to think.."she said.She then showed Goku the house's a/c.(I'm not REALLY sure if they had any A/C's here,I just wanted to type this)

"You've never seen an A/C before."she said.

"WOAH!WHAT **IS **THAT!"Goku hollared.

"Well,it's called an a/c and it blows out cold air to make the house cool during the summer."she then lifted Goku up to feel the cold air while the rest of the boys sat on the chairs,(of course,excluding Kouryuu,who is standing in a corner)all sweatdropping."WOAH!WHAT IS IT!"He hollared once more."I told you,it's an a/c.."she said."Can it make Ice-cream!"he asked."Uh,no"she answered,all of them were sweatdropping at the same time,wishing they had ice-cream,since they didn't have some all month."Well,I gotta go work in the garden,make yourselves at home!"she said.She was placing on an apron,gloves,and sunhat and was going through the back.She closed the door,and once she left,the guys,excluding Haru in the table blabbed about how hott Kagura was...Goku was feeling the cold air of the a/c through his fingers with delight.

"Nii-chan?Are you home?"

They all turned to the stairs,seeing a little girl,seven,cute,coming downstairs.(Eh,I don't really wanna describe them all to you,just use your own imagination)

"Oh,Hi Nagumi!"he said,she walked up to him,cautiously,everyone wondered why though,until...

"You're cheecks are SOOOOOOO Chubby and Kawaii!"Haru attacked,with his hands of doom,pinching the victim's cheecks...

Everybody sweatdropped at the sight,Goku didn't pay much attention,he still felt the cold breeze running through his hands,even though he hated the cold,it wasn't much like snow,so he didn't pay much mind into it.

After he was done,Nagumi rubbed her cheecks,like a cute little hamster...the victim got the second wave by the...

DUN,**DUN,DUN!** The CRUSHING HUG OF DEATH!

The boys stared at him as if they never knew him anymore...

"UGH!WHY ARE WE EVEN RELATED!"She hollared."I dunno,go ask MOM!"he answered.

An eerie silence creeped into the room...except for the blowing of the air condintioner...

Nagumi then turned to the stairs,going to her nice bed to make the pain go away.

"I gotta go bad..."Goku announced.

"Bathroom's upstairs,next to my sister's room,can't miss it"Haru answered.

"Aregato!"then after a blink of an eye,he was already upstairs...

"Let's go stare at Kagura!"and the boys ran up to the back window,Haru went up to his room and Kouryuu just sweatdropped.

Later...

"This room is hot!"Goku said as he entered Nagumi's room.(he had permission to enter)

"Don't you have an a/c?"he asked.

"Uh-huh"she nodded,she pointed to it's location.

"So how come you aren't using it?"he asked.

"Because of Global warming"she said.

"Global Warming?"Goku asked.Nagumi nodded,"It's really bad for the Earth,it'll be so warm,the polar caps will melt and the islands will flood,so it's really bad"she said."So I use my A/C occasionally"Goku was overwhelemed by this threat to the Earth."So,it's bad for the Earth?"he asked."Well,I guess so..."she mumbled."But Master Sanzo isn't bad!He's the good guy,we don't have an A/C!Do we?"Goku said.Nagumi was just about to answer that qiestion until Goku ran off back to the temple...

"MASTER SANZO!"Goku hollared.

"What is it?"he asked.

"Do we have an A/C here?"he asked.

"Oh,is that all?"he asked,Goku nodded.

"Since it was pretty much too impossible to install one,we never bothered."he stated.

But when he slide open a door,there was an A/C there.

"But now we do!"he cheerfully said as he turned it on..

Goku stared at horror..."I...I can't believe you!"he cried out.

"Huh?"

"It's Global Warming!"He answered.

"Wha!You know about that!"he asked."Yeah,and Haru's older sister knows too!I think..."then he once again ran off before an answer."Kagura!Stop the air condintioner!"he called once he came back,only seeing Kagumi reading."Oh,Hi Goku"she said."(sniffle)Master Sanzo's an enemy of the Earth..."Goku replyed.He start sobbing tears out."Uhhh,say,this A/C is wonderful!"Nagami said."It's um,charged by electronic neons,um,low energy use,and um,eco friendly!"she lied.

"Say what?"was all he could say,he didn't understand a word she said...

"Hey,what's going on here?"Kagura was coming back in.

"Kagura!You're the enemy of the Earth!It's-It's Global Warming!"Goku yelled.

Kouryuu just sweatdropped,and the rest,were distracted by Kagura...sadly...

"The Earth's gonna get hot!"he announced.

"Kagumi,what did you do know?"she asked,Kagumi just sobbed.

"But that's why we use A/C to make it cool again!"she said.

"Huh?"

"It's not hot in here,right?So A/C aren't bad at all,nope,they're really good for the Earth"she said...

"Really?Then everybody that uses A/C aren't enemies of the Earth?"he asked.

"Uh-huh,silly goose!"she said.

Then a knock came from the door.

"Jumbo!"was heard from Nagami and Haru as they raced down to the door.

They both opened it,revealing a tall,big,man,friendly,but BIG.

"Hey,you home already?"he asked,Haru nodded.

Kouryuu was walking to see what all the commotion was about...

"You're HUGE!"was all he could say,no hello,no good day,just you're huge...he was THAT huge really...

"What HAPPENED to you!"he asked.

"Oh,this family had giraffes as ancestors"he replyed.

"You're KIDDING,RIGHT!"he asked.

"Nope,because Haru looks like a 15 year old(he's 13),Nagami looks 13(8 years old),and Kagura is just tall..."he answered.

All the boys were gonna ask Haru if he had a girlfriend because Nagami's friend,Takara,who is 16,came inside,until they saw Jumbo...(sweatdropped)

"You're HUGE!"they all said.

Takara cleared her throat and said"Um,hello",Jumbo looked at her and exclaimed:

"WOAH!A BEAUTIFUL YOUNG GIRL!"with astonishment.

Then Haru's other older brother,Kotaro come downstairs and Jumbo grabbed him,shaking him like crazy saying

"WHAT'S THE BIG IDEA,SHE'S TOO YOUNG FOR YOU!"

"IT'S NOT LIKE THAT!"Kotaro answered.

Jumbo let him go,then turned to Takara.

"How old are you?"he asked.

"16"was her simple reply.

"WAUGH!AN UNIDENTIFIED OBJECT!"he yelled.

"Just calm down already!"Kotaro said.

"Hey!How come you have your pants on!"he yelled,what,he doesn't like wearing pants.

"Shut your trap!A man can wear pants if he wants to!"he answered.

"What you say!"he asked..placing a fighting style.

"Hwaaaaaa"

"Chaaaaaa"

"Good luck the both of you!"was all Nagami could say while everybody just said

"What's going on?"

Later...

"So you're Nagami's friend,huh?"he asked.

"Uh-huh"

"Hey Nagami,good score,your friend is really attractive"he said.

"What's that?"she asked.

"Attractive,it means she's good looking"he answered.

"Takara,Jumbo said you're good looking!"Nagami said,Takara only chuckled.

Jumbo then turned to Kouryuu and Goku.

"Hey,aren't you guys too young to be gay?"he asked.

"WE AREN'T GAY!"Kouryuu answered.

"Ano.."Goku started,"What's "Gay"?"

"Well,there's two meanings really,one is for being happy and one,I think you shouldn't know..."Kouryuu answered.

"Oh,okay"

"**I AM BOXERMAN!**"

Kotaro had boxers covering his face.

"BOXERMAN,WE MEET AGAIN!"Nagami and Haru yelled.

"What the heck do you mean "again"?"Kagura asked.

"Which way is up?Which way is down?I do not know!"Kotaro said.

"CURSE YOU BOXERMAN!"They both said.

"What kind of idiotic game is this?"she asked.

"This is gonna be one hell of a week..."Kouryuu mumbled under his breath.Goku stuffed some soap into his mouth."You cursed"he simply stated.Kouryuu just sweatdropped.

--------------------------------------------------------------------------

**jcbabygurl:Sorry for the long wait everybody(sweatdrop)**

**to make it up,I'll type up a future spoiler of a future continuatuion of the this story:**

The resturant was packed full of costumers and Goku and Gojyo got in another fight.

"Okay then"Gojyo started."If one of us can get drunk first,they lose and proves either girls or food is the best."

Goku nodded,Hakkai smiled,as usual,and Sanzo sweatdropped.

"But that's only for the winner"he said."The loser has to admit it loudly ten times,give the winner half of what cash he has,and-"

"Wear a chicken suit and run around town 10 times and keep saying "I'm a shithead""Sanzo stated."Sure,let's go with that!"he said,"if they refuse,they have to run around naked for a day"he said"Quickily!To the bar!"he announced in a cheesy heroic way,and zoomed to the bar.Hakkai just followed.

"I thought you loved me"Goku pouted."I do"he answered."Fine,but if I win,you'll let me take you on a date!"he said.Sanzo first of "Ch"ed and then replyed with a "fine"Goku grinned and zoomed off.

Later...

"Aw crap..."was all he could say.Gojyo was stuffed in the chicken suit,trying to stay in the hotel room,but Hakkai kept pushing him out."Gojyo,you lost the bet,you have to do it or run around naked for a day."Hakkai said during his pushing.No luck into getting him out though...

"Yay!As soon as the ero kappa leaves,we could go,right?"Goku asked."Fine,let me just get the credit card"he mumbled.

-----------------------------------------------------

**Please enter a R&R,Flame,constructive critisicm,or etc. please!**


	7. Eating out & lame Sex Ed

**jcbabygurl:behold!a new chapter!**

**muses:finally!**

**jcbabygurl:Hit it Daisuke!**

**Daisuke:WARNING:THIS CHAPTER IS NOT SUITED FOR VIRGIN EYES...OR PEOPLE WHO HATE PERVERTED WRITING**

**jcbabygurl:well,I just typed it for fun so yeah...sorry for taking too damn long,me just a lazy ass**

**------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------**

Act 6:Eating out and Sex Ed

Waking up,I lazily started getting up on the bed in one of the guestrooms I'm sharing with Kouryuu.He was still sleeping from something.I started rubbing my eyes so my vision wouldn't seem so blurry as it is now.Yawning,I started crawling off the warm sheets and placing my feet onto the wooden floors.I started walking to the door,turning the knob.But instead of a hallway,I found himself with a rack of clothes and boxes.

"_Dang,I'm never gonna get this right at this rate.."_

Closing the door,he started turning the knob on the right side.I turned back to Kouryuu ,and smile graced upon my face.

"Sweet dreams Kouryuu"before closing the door.

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Kagura rummaged through the pantries and such,drawers,but no food in hand.Sighing,she sat down in a chair,and started wondering what to do.

"Kagura-nee chan?"Goku asked the older woman's attention."What's wrong?"

She just sighed out of disappointment."I'm out of food"

"NANDA?!Demo Harehetta!"The demon whined his famous line.

"I know you're hungry,look,let's just go out to eat and then shop for more food,okay?"she said reassuringly.

The golden eyed boy's eyes started to glimmer as if he's getting candy,and furriously nodded in a breakneck speed.

Kagura chuckled at the sight."Well,go wake up the others and tell them we're eating out"

Goku once more,nodded in breakneck speed."Well,I leave it all to you,I'll go change now"and to that,she happily headed to the showers to hog all the warm water again.

"Hmm,maybe I'll wake them up with that dream I had last week"Goku then thought of it when he was banging a pan with a wooden spoon,waking up everybody each room.

Not paying attention,he randomly got something in a cabinet and started walking upstairs again.Nagami walked passed Goku,then,observing the item he was holding,she froze,and looked back at him.

"What the heck is he doing?!"

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

(This gag was brought to you by Azumanga Daioh)

Haru was currently sleeping and sharing his room with Taro.The room was pretty dark since it's shades were fully shaded and the door was closed.Until,the door slowly opened and out came a little saru...the two groggily got up and looked at the reason they got up."Oh,it's you"They both looked at the smiling child for a few seconds until they saw what he had in his hand.Images swarmed through their heads with countless possible things Goku could do.Fear was written in their eyes,seeing Goku smiling...and the...KNIFE he was holding...(Goku gets knife and pan mixed-up for some reason)the blade shined through the light,making it more fearful,Goku's smile,which usually makes everything seem brighter,makes the sight more intimidating.It took a while until someone broke the silence.

"Oh,you're already awake,sorry to disturb you,Kagura-nee chan says we're eating out for breakfast today"he said,and somewhat mumbling about "screwing up" before walking to the next room.Kouryuu,whom was already wide awake,saw the knife Goku was holding and panicked.

"ACK!GOKU!WHY THE HELL DO YOU HAVE A KNIFE FOR?!?!?!"Goku only looked innocently at him and said"To wake people-hey,where did my knife go?!I only have a pan!"Kouryuu only shook his head wildly,still panicking"No Goku!A knife is that thing!What you're talking about is a pan!"he said pointing at the knife.

"Oh...where did my pan go then..I swore I had it with me..."not realizing,he was swiftly waving it around at Kouryuu.

"GOKU!QUIT SWINGING THAT AT ME-AHHHHH!!!"Goku's fingers slipped through the knife,flying towards our future Sanzo monk,which,in a short reaction time,ducked,the knife went flying and-

CRASH!

It broke a window...still flying...

"..."

"The Knife-the knife went flying..."

Both boys murmered still in bed...

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

"YAY!We're going out to eat!"

Goku merrily skipped to town while the rest we're dragging their feet and whining about why they have to be out so "early" in the morning even though it's like one in the afternoon...blame the guys for being freaked out of the knife incident...which is why they have "Goku smiling with a knife in position" Phobia...

Through the market section,Goku ran up to like all the market stalls in town,literally dragging Kouryuu into the process,with everybody else pointing out more obvious reasons why they are gay even though they're not...yet...Goku started pointing at things,signaling Kouryuu to announce what they are called.The rest,walking to the resturant as of course,have been here before.

"That's a vase"

"A hat"

"A flute"

"A clock..wait,how could you not know that,we have some back in the temple"

"A curtain"

"A painting about some woman from the west smiling"(for those who do not get it,The Mona Lisa)

"A birdhouse...or is it a wheelbarrow?"Apprently,whatever it is,it was badly built...

"A-uhhhh"

Kouryuu,not noticing he's blushing,stares wide-eyed over a book Goku's finger points,innocently wanting to know what it's called,and asking what it does later.The book he points at,is a book about techniques,if you know what I mean...(cough,cough).With only one thing onto his mind,he tried using the only one to escape the pressure.

"Birds!"

pointing up at the sky,he looked down,and hoped Goku would skip the subject,look up for birds,then turn at Kouryuu and say how much he was a liar and run back to everybody else.

"Oh boy!Look at them go!I wish I could fly!"

Curious and confused,the mop of blonde looked towards up at the blue sky.There,a flock of birds formed into a triangle with no base soared gracefully above their heads.

With two pairs of sad eyes looking at the flock piercing through the air,memories flooded through their heads.

"Yeah,me too"softly murmered the blonde.

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

"AHHHH!!"

"What?"

Taro and Haru once more hid under the table as Goku lifts the knife to cut some food.The boys fearfully cowered while the oblivious wonders while everybody else sweatdrops.

Slowly,they arised back to their chairs to eat already.Goku then forms a smile on his face again and starts reaching towards the knife,in a blink of an eye,already,the boys are already cowering once more,eyes still staring at the golden-eyed boy.

Goku,formed an idea and slowly reached to the knife,the boys descend,the hand then slowly backs away and Taro and Haru rise up once more.Then again,and again,and again,and again,the process gradually started going faster until Kouryuu finally cracked from annoyance.

"STOP ACTING LIKE IDIOTS AND EAT ALREADY!"

Kouryuu held a hand-made paper fan in his hands,how he got it,how he brung it,how he managed to slip it out without being too obvious,how long it took for him to make it,we have no hell of a clue but it happened to on with the story peoples...

The boys,and of course excluding Goku,started rubbing their heads mumbling how it hurts and how much Kouryuu is a "river rat bastard" he is...

It was much quiet until dessert...

"You guys!They're giving out free candy in the bathroom!"

The tanned boy ran up to his comrades in the table.He was holding it in a basket one of the kid monks allowed him to borrow.He was grinning widely to show it to them.

"Candy?What candy?There's no candy there.."Jin replyed,slouching on the table...lazy ass...

"What are you talking about?There were a bowl full of them,I took like a half of it,besides,how could you explain that they're cherry flavored!"he said."Here,I'll show you then"Goku then placed the basket onto the table.The rest huddled to the basket to see.The smiling boy reached onto the cover and lifted it off...revealing the contents...making everybody wide-eyed,speechless,and choke out "Oh my God" as a reply...

The "candy"Goku took from the restroom was actually...(cough,cough)...condoms...

Thoughts started swarming into poor Kouryuu's head,Goku+Him+Condoms...

before finishing that thought he started to nosebleed,and blush as red as the blood itself...so he covered the lower part of his face with his hand.

"What?"the boy was much too confused on what's going on,for nobody taught him sex ed yet...

"G-G-Goku...t-t-th-hat's n-n-not c-c-cand-d-y..."Takeshi stuttered.

"I-It's a c-c-condom..."Haru finished.

It was quite silent until Goku asked again"What's a condom???",curiousity was eating up the boy fast,everybody started sweatdropping until Taro nudged Kouryuu.

"Neh,River rat,you tell him,he likes you best"

That caused Kouryuu to do the most desprate attempt to get out of the situation...Just then,his sight became darker and he started feeling light-headed,then fell onto the ground.Hearing voices before he faints.

"Aw crap,he fainted,let's go dump him in the river!"

"What a pervert..."

"Shouldn't we help him?"

"ACK!KOURYUU?!?!?!?!"

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

"_Uhhh,what happened?"_

Kouryuu got up on a sitting position,massaging his temples,searching through his memories for the answer for his question.

"_Let's see,Goku was swinging a knife at me happily,which was REALLY creepy,then it broke the window when it slipped out of his hands and almost killed me,all of us went to town to eat since Kagura's a cheapskate and a lazy fag,Goku kept pointing at things in the stalls what they ment,he also pointed at a book about "techniques"..."_

Kouryuu shuddered at the images now flowing through his pretty blonde virgin head.

"_Anyway,I lied about birds in the sky,I was actually right and then looked at the birds enviously how I wished I could fly too,we went inside the resturant,tables were separated between guardians and kids,we were ordering our food and the waitress kept calling me and Goku a girl which I got pissed-off on and glared daggers at her,we were waiting for our food and I was looking at Goku for some strange reason...he looks so cute when he's smiling,errr,anyway...so when our food was here,Haru and Taro were being assholes and started cowering under the table like retarded cowards everytime cute little Goku was lifting up a butterknife to spread the butter on the bread,I got annoyed and whacked them with my paper fan I've been saving for a while but now I can't remember how I got it out...ANYWAY...nothing special happened after that until Goku ran to the restroom,which he ran into the girl's one by accident first,girls screamed and he ran to the next door,which was the "EMPLOYEES ONLY" door,yells were heard and he ran to the right door(_sorry,too lazy to type that part before ;)_...after that,we ordered some dessert and I think I ordered some for Goku since he asked me to order some for him too,then he came running back after the waitress left to get our orders done and he was had the basket the others let him use behind him,he was grinning and said he took half of a bowl of candy and-"_

Cutting off his train of thoughts,he remembered why he blacked out in the first place,Not realizing,his face was blushing in a very dark shade of red...

"How embarrassing..."he sighed.He rised out of the sheets and walked up to open the window.Judging by the sky,it's already night out...the moon was in a position of the waxing cresecent and it just rained outside.He started thinking random thoughts in his head."_I wonder how Master Sanzo is doing?Wonder what title am I gonna get?How can the other monks gawk at some airheaded,lazy,cheapskate Kagura?I wonder why Goku was in chains when I first met him..How come Goku wears that golden coronet all the time?I have a fucking hell of a colorful vocobulary...Why did I just curse right there?Goku's eyes are so shiny and pure...How are Haru and Nagami related when they don't have any similiar features on them at all?How the hell did Jumbo get so goddamn tall?!Is this family REALLY relatives from the giraffe?Wonder how long it's gonna take until I tell Goku I really l-"_His train of random thoughts that popped in his head first was cut off by...

"Ne,Kouryuu?"

"HOLY SHIT!"Kouryuu,who's brain was NOT in Earth at that time,didn't realize how close his body was leaning on the ledge,because of gravity,he started slipping out of the room and onto the ground.Luckily,Goku reacted just in time just to grab the blonde from death's hands.Kouryuu's robes were pointing down but luckily,he wears shorts under the robe.

"Whatever you do Goku,**DON'T-LET-GO**"he told the boy holding each leg,Goku,kept pulling,no,yanking the older boy's limbs up until Kouryuu was squatting on the window sill."That was a close one,huh Kouryuu?"the saru huffed his breath out of."Um,yea-waah!"Kouryuu,whose brain was NOT in Earth again,slipped on the slippery window sill and landed on a very awkward position on poor little Goku,who doesn't know much of the world...

Goku was flat on the floor while Kouryuu was on top,kneeling on each side of his leg.Kouryuu's hands were holding Goku's hands,not wanting to let go,and both their faces were REALLY close to each other.And,of course,a tomato blushing Kouryuu...

"You guys,dinnertime-"

Apparently,Nagami got in the room in the wrong time..."Oh my gosh,you guys really are gay!"Although,noticing Kouryuu's "Dagger Glares of **DOOM** that translate;Tell- anyone-about-this-and-I'll-burn-your-hair-off-when-you're-asleep-with-Kagura's-matches-or-beat-the-shit-out-of-you-when-no-one-is-looking"she sweatdropped,chuckled nervously,and walked away slowly,and closing the door slowly..."Er,anyway,I'll help you up..."

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

After Dinner...

"So..."Goku said,wrapped in his blanket."So,what?"Kouryuu was studying his scrolls,he didn't want to be left behind in class now did he?"Taro said you were gonna tell me about the "condom"which is not candy...so what's it do then?"Kouryuu,who picked up a broom somewhere in the room,started beating it on the wall,yelling"DAMN YOU TARO!WHY THE HELL DID YOU PICK ME FOR TELLING GOKU ABOUT THE "BIRDS AND THE BEES" FOR?!DO YOU HATE ME THAT MUCH?!"Kouryuu stopped banging after that and waited for a reply,the reply;"YES I DO"

"Kouryuu,what does the birds and the bees have to do with it?"Goku asked.Kouryuu sighed and walked to Goku's bed,sitting on it like a parent would read a story to their child/children.Goku,laying down on the bed and sheets held firmly into his grasp,looked like he was about to be told a bed time story from his parent/parents...

"Well,"The Birds and the Bees"is something that you do..um and a...err,uhhh and you use the condom when you ehhh..."

During this,Kouryuu was attempting to show signs of what the heck he meant,but failed as Goku only thought it was just a lame hand show.Goku then slowly applauded for his blonde companion."That's not what I mean't!"Kouryuu was waving his hands like crazy."Anyway,it's something you do with someone you like VERY much and uhhh"the poor kid was trying hard to educate his younger friend that seems like a little brother to him without making him a pervert...

"It's okay Kouryuu"Goku said,getting up on all fours and rummaging under his bed.Taking out the SAME book with the..."techniques"."I'll look through it to know what you mean!"Goku opened the book to the gay section sadly.Goku skimmed through the pages,then gasped."Kouryuu!What's he doing to him?!Why are they naked?!"the poor golden eyed boy was freaking out like crazy."Goku!Put it away!It's not suited for your virgin eyes!!"Kouryuu was freaking out himself,hoping Goku won't be scarred for life or something."But What IS he doing?!?!?!He's hurting him!!Why isn't he running away?!"Kouryuu couldn't hear because his face was on fire and images once more sped through him.Goku then dropped the book to run to his friend."Kouryuu?!Are you okay?ACK!"

Poor Poor Kouryuu fainted,and has landed himself onto poor clueless Goku-chan."Kouryuu?Wake up please!You're heavy!Get off me please!!"No matter Goku protested,his cries went in vain and Kouryuu wouldn't wake up.Goku sighed and positioned himself in a comfy position."Ah well,Good night"Goku muttered until shutting his eyes closed to dreamland.

"You two,lights out"Kagura opened the door to find a cute little picture in front of her."Awwww,they really are gay"Kagura then started sketching the scene and then snickered."This'll be good blackmail material later"then she turned off the lights and snickered away as she closed the door.

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

**jcbabygurl:And that's chapter six!Next is the christmas bonus that I shall now start!**

**Yuna:but you only have one day to type it...you take two days to regularly finish one chapter...**

**jcbabygurl:oh well...it'll be a LATE bonus chapter!MWAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA!**

**Muses:(sigh)**

**Review and comment please!Flamers are too accepted!**


	8. Xmas Bonus AU

**everybody:merry (very late) christmas and a happy new year!**

**Bonus includes:OOC-Sanzo,curse words,a reindeer costume,an older Goku,and an almost attempt to rape because of the mistletoe**

**-------------------------------------------------------------------**

**Bonus Act:Christmas Special**

Years Later...

Today was December 24 at Togenkyo.Our loveable blonde monk was reading his newspaper with his reading glasses,sitting near the cozy fireplace.It was a peaceful atmosphere and the rest went shopping as usual,leaving him some quiet time for himself,that is until...

"Sanzo!!"a hollaring saru tackled glomped the unsuspecting blonde off guard and sprawled on the floor.Bright golden eyes looked directly into Sanzo's ameyst eyes of his.

"How come you never told me about Christmas???"

Sanzo got up,bottom on the floor for the fact that Goku was sitting on his lap.Goku,had his hair up to his shoulders,wearing the saem kind of clothes of when he was eighteen...or nineteen in a bigger version,surprisingly still holding the same innocent aura Sanzo fell for...except more annoying...

The Monk sighed "We just don't celebrate Christmas back in the temple,Christmas is from a different religion"The golden eyed saru just pouted and mumbled how stupid dividing religion is...

"Maa,Maa Sanzo,just because you're from a different religion doesn't mean you can't celebrate it"the emerald eyed demon,of course,known as Hakkai walked in holding the groceries.After the brunette was the beloved playboy Gojyo,holding the other groceries."Ah look,the baka saru's giving the gay bouzu a lap dance!"

Sanzo,flushing out of rage,embarassment,and the fact that Goku is still hugging him...took out his trusty smith and wesson and started shooting at the half demon.Gojyo,of course,started dodging for his life and the sake for his dinner as he was still holding the groceries.After running out of bullets,he finally cooled down,and Goku still clutched onto him.

"Nee,Sanzo,what's a "lap dance"?"Goku,being innocent as ever,has curiousity eating up his mind again.Sanzo,once more,tried hiding his blush away from the others.Of course,not giving Goku a straight answer even though Goku's not THAT oblivious anymore,but still is...

"Bouzu,you should go tell him already,he's old enough to know"Gojyo started going through his pockets for a smoke."Gojyo,it's more better if he didn't know"Hakkai protested,sweatdropping while making tea."Anyway,Sanzo,can I borrow the credit card?"Goku asked,still sitting on his blonde's lap,why?It's comfy...

"For what?"Sanzo lifted his golden-eyed companion bridal style and placed him onto the couch,then placing his arms onto his hips like a wife expecting an answer from her husband as to why he came home four o' clock am instead on four o' clock pm and not believing him when he said they were drunk as hell and one of his friends got arrested in jail and had to bail him out...wait,that came out wrong...0-o

"I'm gonna buy a present!"he said,smiling his cute smiles that always lightens the mood."Who's it for Goku?"Hakkai started making dinner,washing some vegtables before use.

"_Obviously for me..._"Sanzo smirked at the thought,"For me!"Goku said in the most cutely way,sadly,it caused Sanzo to sat depressingly as if those words Goku said were taboo or something...no offense Gojyo..(Gojyo:none taken)

Goku,looking at the poor sight of a Sanzo,sweatdropped."Er,nevermind Sanzo..."

Later that day after Sanzo,out of depression,went to sleep...

"What is this?"Sanzo came out of his room to find his party members decorating the whole room christmas-y,and to find it's snowing outside...

"Good Morning Sanzo!"Goku was wearing a Santa look,hat and everything except he was wearing a shirt instead of a coat,placing the star on the very top of the tree,Sanzo,sweatdropping that Goku STILL gets his greetings wrong...Gojyo,walking in with the same style except with no sleeves,carrying a bundle of presents on each hand."Hey,you slept too much",apparantly,he was smoking,again...really,Gojyo's the only one that smokes now,ever since three years ago Goku asked him to stop,he stopped immediatly and threw away ALL his smokes into the garbage,throwing the bag to the most nearby monk and yelling them to dispose of it quickly and that he would never want to see it at all again in his whole entire life...scary really but he likes Goku THAT much...then Hakkai came up,holding a present in his hands,wearing Goku's same Santa costume Style,with his oh so creepy yet warming at the same time smile,"We were about to start the Christmas party without you"

"So.."

To Goku,Gojyo,and Hakkai's eyes,they see a blonde monk in a reindeer suit,no,a RUDOLPH THE RED NOSED REINDEER suit,full body,with one hand on his hip and a very annoyed face painted on his head.

"Why am I the only one wearing this?"

The three,just stared at the blonde silently,the star on top of the tree plummets to the floor,going to plan A into trying to change the subject,them singing around "Jingle bells"over and over again for Sanzo to just walk away annoyed and then remember to kill them later when one of the brings the subject up again...And so they did,doing what they were doing before Sanzo came to "grace" his reindeer presence...

"Jingle Bells...Jingle Bells...Jingle Bells..."

"Hey!"

After that,gunshots were heard as the Kougaiji-Tachi were flying down with their dragons to celebrate a holiday they never bothered celebrating because they're not christian/catholic...

------------------------------------------------------------------

"So what's it about?"Lirin crossed her legs on a chair as everybody paid attention to "Hakkai-Sensei"for the meaning of Christmas,well duh,they're not Christian/Catholic like Hakkai is...

"Christmas has many meanings depending on the person,It's mainly about the spirit of giving,about good will and peace on Earth,and to share time with your friends and family..."Hakkai Started,in his teacher-like voice.

"For other reasons,it may be for the presents"Lirin and Goku cheered on that part,only for Sanzo to whack them,just softly on Goku...(Lirin:No fair!)

"For others who don't enjoy the holiday,they think it's a waste of time"Someone in the room coughed out "spoony bards",yet nobody knew who because who in their right mind who say "Spoony Bards"?

"And for the younger ones,it's about Santa Claus delivering Presents on Christmas Eve to the good boys and Girls and coal to the naugthy."Lirin,shot her hand up in the air,Hakkai,amused for being a teacher once more,picked on the both of them.

"Who's Santa Claus?"

Hakkai-Sensei,who knew this question would come,automatically said the answer without thinking..."A fat,jolly that wears similiar clothes Goku,Gojyo,and I are wearing lives in the North Pole.There,in his workshop,his elves work on toys all year until Christmas Eve where they load it in a bag and place it in a sleigh.With his magical reindeer to fly him all over the world to deliver all the presents to the little Boys and Girls under the Christmas tree in which he goes by slipping through the chimnee.When it's Christmas,he comes back to the North Pole to work on the toys again while the children open their gifts from Santa Claus"

There was a long Silence until Goku raised his hand again.Hakkai,once more called on him.

"How can a fat man go through chimnees?Wouldn't he be stuck in it?What if Demons start attacking him?What if people living in the house chase after him thinking he's a theif?How can anyone live in the North Pole?What IS the North Pole?Doesn't Global Warming melt the ice away?"Goku went on and on and on and on and on and on and on and on and on and on and on with questions that was related to Santa until he finally ran out of breath to speak.Hakkai,no,everybody,sweatdropping,looked at the Saru gasping for air as if he had been underwater for a very long time."I just don't know..."Hakkai finally answered.

After a while of Hakkai telling other stories Christmas related and answering questions,everybody started doing whatever.Sanzo reading newspaper,Gojyo picking on Goku even though they're like the same age or something,Hakkai and Yaone giving off advice about handling the youngest ones,even though Goku isn't eighteen dangit...Kougaiji being...Kougaiji as always,and Dokugakuji being...Dokugakuji as almost all of them ate Christmas dinner and drank some sake and also discussed what the meanings of Christmas make sense or not.Let's also not forget them laughing at "Sanzo the jaded reindeer"

"What's so special about a baby? Why celebrate its birth? And how can a fat man fit through that chimney? It's stupid."Lirin said,biting off a piece of nikuman."

Goku glared at the girl."You're stupid, Lirin." The golden eyed boy replied. "You can't talk about Santa like that! You'll never get presents from him, because you're a big meanie and stupid." He pointed.

Lirin glared back at the older boy. "Am not!" shee growled.

Kougaiji sighed of annoyance,he knew a fight would come to order."All you two do is argue. Can't you ever stop for just a few moments?" The two turned their heads and glared at the boy. He just sighed once more.

"Just leave them alone, Kougaiji-sama." Said Yaone, also sighing and shaking her head."If their arguments led to physical fighting, then there would be a problem."

Kougaiji just nodded,and took her kind wise words...

Much Later...

Kougaiji and the others already left back home an hour ago.Hakkai and Gojyo went back to their separate rooms,Goku SEEMINGLY was sleeping on the couch,and Sanzo watching his precious Saru rest.Seeing it was really late,he scooped up Goku bridal style and started carrying him to his room,until he felt arms suddenly wrapping around him.

"Hi Kouryuu"Goku missed calling him Kouryuu,the only time when he was granted access to adress him by that name was when they were alone."Baka,Quit calling me that,and weren't you sleeping?"Huffing,he placed him on his feet again."Yeah but you woke me up"grinning,he pointed at the archway.There,revealed a plant with leaves with a red ribbon tied onto it.

"Can I just kiss you by the cheeck instead?"Goku asked,cute golden orbs stared at him,wanting to know the answer.

"_So rapable..."_(Sanzo,you PERVERTED ASS!!!)

"Okay",moving a little bit down so that Goku won't have to tip-toe his way up to kiss him,he wrapped his arms around him,excusing he thought Goku felt "cold".

"I love you Goku"

"I love you too, Kouryuu," Goku said and turned around to peck Sanzo on the cheek but missed and kissed his lips. He'd settle for that too.

EMERGENCY MEETING IN SANZO'S MIND(I watch too much cartoons,main reason why fanfics are not coming in as fastXD)

Inside,a group of Sanzo's and Kouryuu's were in a meeting fighting over if he should just settle it as a kiss or make things a little farther...here are the results:

For making things farther-50

Against making things farther-40

Neutral-11

Sanzo slipped his tongue into Goku's mouth but he was pushed off. "I… I'm n-not ready yet…"

"Baka Saru, we don't have to do it. We can just kiss." _LIES! I'm dying to rape him! I can't believe I just said that!!!_(And you call Gojyo a pervert...how ironic)

Goku smiled and walked to his room."Thanks and Merry Christmas Kouryuu"Shutting the door,there was Sanzo left.Sanzo,being WAAAAY out of chracter,fell onto his knees and sobbed(anime sobs,not real ones)"DAMN IT GOD!MUST YOU HATE ME THAT MUCH?!?!?!?!?!?!?!?!?!?!!?!?!"Surprisingly not waking up anyone...

_-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------_

**jcbabygurl:and that's the end!**

**Inuyasha:that was retarded**

**Edward:It was shit**

**Daisuke:I think it's okay**

**Aang:I don't like cursing-sob-**

**Yuna:It's pretty good**

**jcbabygurl:Anyway,review please!**


	9. I WANT TO BE YOUR WIFE!

**jcbabygurl:Hello once more!Here is another (very,very,very,very)late installment!**

**Daisuke:(sweatdrop)she doesn't own Saiyuki or anything that mentions here**

**Yuna:let's see,the Goku-wanting-to-be-Kouryuu's-bride thing is from Flower Child,a ItaSasu doujin,everything else,she just made up from tv**

**Inuyasha:Gawd,let's just start already!**

**Warning:Bad metaphors and similes,not really suring if Television exists in the world of Saiyuki,another cup of a nosebleeding Kouryuu,roleplay,fluff,random shit and a Goku..COOKING?!(baaaaaaaaaad feeling,kewl,i made foreshadowing!shit,i just gave it away! . )**

**------------------------------------------------------------------------------------**

**Act seven:I want to be your wife!**

"_God,I had a really disturbing dream last night..."_Kouryuu had this weird habit of thinking things of what happened yesturday,to insure he isn't suffering amensia,ever since one prank when he was eight,he has been doing so ever since..."_Ah well,today should be the last day we stay her-"_,his happy thoughts of the morning was disturbed by a warm,soft something he's laying on.

_"OH MY GOD!"_

"AHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH!"Next thing he knew,he swiftly,and gracelessy crawled away from what he was sleeping on all night to the hard surfaced wall to confirm information that he just slept on his "little" crush all night long."River rat!Shut up already!"Haru was beating the (poor and defenceless)wall with the broomstick that's been conviently sitting in his room all day."It's too early in the morning to hear your obvious billboarded hints that you like Goku!Do this later!"Doing so,he plopped himself back to his nice soft bed he had always missed sleeping in rather than what they slept back in the temple.Kouryuu,having blood rushing through his face,replyed through yelling at the top of his lungs"I DO NOT LIKE GOKU!!"The boy huffed out some anger out of his system,only to hear whimpering a few seconds later...

"Kouryuu doesn'tsnifflelike me..."Sadly,Goku woke up at the wrong time to hear just what his dear friend yelled.

Kouryuu,panicking at at the situation,flailed his arms around,sweatdropping,tried explaining what he meant,only making the situation worst.

Another fabulous day this will turn out to be...

It was a quiet peaceful day,two days before having to finally go back to studying in the temple,much like school except you have to do chores more often...after strangling a merchant since the last chapter,Kagura got a tv in the kitchen.Paying more attention to the show she's watching than the carrots she's chopping,she had five cuts on her hand today...

"YEOUWCH!"

Make that six...everybody else went bug hunting,except Kouryuu,he's sweeping outside,since he hates bugs ever since another incident some years ago that belonged to the so-called 'fellow' monks.Goku,which didn't like bugs right now,was sitting boredly on a chair watching a soap opera show which he didn't give a damn of what was going on opposed to Kagura that cares just every bit of detail of the story.Right now it's showing a scene where a man just got home from something I don't care about and a woman that just walked up to him and hugged the dude and I'm cutting off there cuz I hate soap operas and they're cheesy and stupid...sorry for those who likes it . 

"Funato!No!Kaori is just fooling you again!Yes!That's it!Go home with your wife!"Kagura cried out,even though she's aware that she's talking to a tv...Goku,not knowing any shit about relationships and romance,replied with."WHAT IS THAT?!"Being scared and surprised so much,as if she would get a heartattack,Kagura accidentally made her...

"OWUCH!!"

"Ummm,I'll get more bandages..."

seventh cut today...

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

A large yawn escaped through his lips.Holding the broom at the tip of the handle at one hand,and another hand on his waist."_I'm going to kill Taro and Haru someday,they'll be by the gates of hell someday and shall be six-feet underground with a pickaxe through their heads before they can say_ "_Shit. I have a pickaxe through my head_."(I borrowed that line from D.A.R.E. to Feel Good from thy story,"Mishima Family Vaction" without permission!Sorry!!!)

"I'm going around town again since I feel like it!"Kouryuu called out.He heard a faint "okay",that was enough for him to go.

"Kouryuu!"Goku came running to him.Knowing Goku,he would ask if he could come."Sorry,I need time for myself"he replyed.Goku shook hid head in reply."That's not what I was going to say"Out of the blue,Warm lips made contact into Kouryuu's cheeck(if you guys though it was his lips,then quit being pervs,they only about my age . )."Be back safe"

Kagura was in the hallway,the part where she saw Goku kissing Kouryuu's cheeck."Wh-Goku!What are you doing?!"with her strength,she managed to yank Goku away from Kouryuu and kick him out of the house,Literally."Won't you give Kagu-neechan one?"

Kouryuu had his back against the wall of the house,beside the door of course,and traced up to wear Goku just kissed him."_What just happened?" _

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

They were back at the temple,for their week was (finally) over."Riiver rat!get the groceries,and make sure you get it right this time"a monk hollared while he was just sitting under tree.The blonde just sneered at him before setting off."Kouryuu!"

"_Sweet mother of god,not now_"he thought.Goku came running up to him,like last time."Be back safe again"but this time,he was only grinning at him.Kouryuu looked both ways to see if anyone is looking."_The coast is clear"_he then leaned over,and left a light kiss on his(not on the lips people)forehead.Goku had a light blush that spread acrossed his face,Kouryuu had a darker blush,since he's the one kissing this time.It seemed like forever until...

"HA!I told you they were gay!You owe me 500,000 yen!"the sudden outburst came from the same monk that betted that they were gay.

Twitch

"yeah daisuke!you owe us all 500,000 yen!!!"more voices started buzzing through the air as more monks started charging into the poor victim for cash.

Twitch

"Me too!"a familiar voice joined the group of monks surrounding the poor monk in which was the only monk that betted them for them not to be gay."Master Sanzo!I did not know you too betted on this!"one of the monks said,buttering him up with sweet words,which of course never worked at the start."I couldn't help it"he chuckled as he placed his palm infront of the unfortunate,bankrupt monk."Pay up please"

Twitch

"_Great,they betted on us...even Master Sanzo,has the world gone insane?"_Kouryuu just froze there,trying to plot an evil plan into making them beg forgiveness,excluding master sanzo since he's his father figure.Goku waved his hand infront of his face,confused what the blonde is doing and how he is able to stand there that long."Kouryuu?Hello?Yah know,your face will stay like that if you keep it like that too long..."

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------

The apprentinces were outside in lessons about herbs,Kouryuu usually never pays attention to the only lesson that he stinks at,medical classes.So,he just stares at the sky,wondering what prank his fellow "apprentince friends"will do next.

"Now,you have twenty minutes to come back with one of any of the following"the monk who teaches medical holds up a scroll and settles in on a nearby rock."You may look at the list,if you paid attention in class,you would know where they are located,if you don't find any of the following,you can always recite them in ABC order holding a pole hanging on your shoulders,and if you get one wrong,we will add one bucket of water on each side each time you get it wrong."This was the reason why Kouryuu had a "If I were to kill anyone freely,who would I kill?"list with him on the top ten.He was always too damn strict when it came to studies."You may have up to one partner,and the twenty minutes start...now"by the time he said so,everybody started scrambling around the place for a partner fast and ran for a herb so they won't have to do that punishment.Kouryuu mentally curses at himself as these are one of the times that the monks will laugh at his suffering as he breaks his back so much until the teacher gets so annoyed,he gives up on him and he'll lock like the hunchback of notredame.He was about to go attempt to runaway from this lose-to-lose situation until a glimpse of hope just shined through as he spotted golden orbs staring at him and smiling innocently."_saved.."_he mentally sighed as he already knew that Goku wanted to be partnered up with him,why is he saved?Because,unlike the blonde future sanzo priest,Goku listens in class so he knows some of how the herbs look like in the list and where to find them in the area."C'mon,let's go!"before the ameyst eyed boy had time to react,the herectic took his hand and started dashing to the forest.

"Let's see,the alangium should be around here..."the blonde mumbled a few minutes of trying to find the herbs location.Right now,Kouryuu is looking for the plant that fits the description according to Goku's memory of the plant he chose to look for.Goku,on the other hand,was relaxing in a meadow of flowers,a meadow where the plant can be found.

"C'mon Goku,you gotta help me on this"

"Kouryuu?"

"hm?"

"I wanna be your wife,nee Kouryuu?"

"..."

The earth child turned to Kouryuu,only to find an empty spot that was once his location a few seconds ago."Awww,and I even did my best to confess..."

Behind a tree in the meadow,Kouryuu was blushing like a madman as heat covered his whole body."MUSTNOTTHINKPERVERTEDTHOUGHTS,MUSTNOTTHINKPERVERTEDTHOUGHTS,MUSTNOTTHINKPERVERTEDTHOUGHTS"as so far and so forth as he mumbled repeatedly.Of course,it hadn't really worked as he thought of he opposite of what he was chanting.For some reason,he mentally thought of Goku in an apron,with a ladle,with a bandana tied in his hair,that day,was the day Kouryuu actually hadn't nosebleed.Good job Kouryuu.

((-Kouryuu nosebleeds in a corner-nvm))

------------------------------------------------------

"Let's see,apple pie...6 cups thinly sliced apples 3/4 cup white sugar -- to 1 cup 1 tablespoon butter or margarine 1 teaspoon ground cinnamon 1 recipe for 2 pie crusts...I already made the two pie crusts.."It was quite early in the morning and everybody was still asleep,except master sanzo,who checks over Goku every now and then to make sure he doesn't set the whole temple on fire.Goku,wanting to be a good little wife to Kouryuu,decides to bake pie.To where he got his idea of pie from,is from Kagura after the first incident before.

_"So what'cha gonna bake him for,hm?"the older girl grinned in excitement."What do you mean by the Kagu-neechan?"Innocent eyes looked up at the girl as she squealed in delight.So she's a yaoi fangirl,aren't we?"You should cook something for him,what's his favorite fruit?"Goku pondered through his mind for the answer."I dunno,he doesn't talk about it...though he does eat apples a lot.."_

_"Try making him something with apples"_

_"An artwork that is made with apple slices?"_

_"Err,no..."_

_"An artwork made of apple sauce?"_

_"uhh..."_

_"An Artwork made of apple juice?"_

_"Errrr..."_

_"An Artwork made of apple seeds?"_

_"ummmmm..."_

_"An Artwork made of apple cores?"_

_"hmmmmm..."_

_"An artwork made of apple stems?"_

_"well..."_

_"An artwork made of apple pie?"_

_"That's it!"_

"_What's it Kagu nee-chan?"The boy,not realizing he just said the answer."Make him apple pie!"she squealed an image in her head,including Goku feeding and Kouryuu being fed,cute no?"But Kagu nee-chan.."Goku tugged onto her sleeve."Yes Goku-chan?"she asked."I don't know how to cook..."_

_"...bake him apple pie or face the wrath of my witts"Goku,not knowing what the word "witts"meaned,just nodded his head furiously and ran upstairs.He just didn't wanna find out what it mean't..._

The heretic shuddered at the thought of Kagura's fury,so he kept working on the apple pie,at a much quicker pace as of though someone was watching over him and if he did'nt heed to their shouts,they'd whip him.Luckily,it was only a bug that only stared at him for a few seconds before flying away and get eaten by a bird.(poor bug)

All was going well for the young saru until,he started mixing...apparently,he was confused between the sugar and the salt,so instead of 3/4 white sugar,he placed 3/4 salt.He also had no idea what cinammon was,so he placed 1 teaspoon of dirt since it said "ground".Then came with the "thinly sliced apples"but instead of "thinly"sliced,they were BIG chunks of them.He also forgot to wash them..so they were kinds dirty..then he didn't know what butter is,and he knew what a migraine was so he added aspirin in there.Now,he hasn't really WATCHED Kagura cook when she made the pie crusts and only watched her get it out so he had no idea what he was doing.And since he could find the whisker,nor the big spoon,he got out the wok and started mixing,but since it was too big,he spinned it around,like how you would do to make clay round and long for a body of a snake.Yeah.he was doing the same action to the handle...Then he just did everything else correct and placed it in the oven and placed it in twenty-minutes.

Bored,he started 'roleplaying',with a frying wok on his head,and a broom in his hand,with lids tied around his body."I'm Gyumao!I will destroy you all!mwahahahahahahahaha!"he stated in a 'realistic'action.Then he ran to another area of the kitchen,this time with a strainer of his head instead of a frying wok."Not if I can help it!"then,he ran to the training grounds and woke up monks that were sleeping with all the pots and pans banging aganist eachother,but,since it was like...3:15 in the morning,they went back to sleep,knowing it's an hour and fifteen minutes too early...when he came back,he brought back the teacher's favorite training dummy,Shang.(this name is actually chinese this time 0)Goku then started dressing 'Shang' up with all the stuff he was wearing a few minutes ago.He turned to the timer to see that only fifteen minutes remained,he turned,and ran back to the spot he was before running out of the halls to get 'Shang'.He picked up the broom and started whacking Shang all over the place,as he whacked each area in place,a large 'BANG' was heard in each whack that rung in his ears,from the lids of course.

"Uhh,Goku?"

He frozed from his spot,and slowly turned his golden eyes to the source of the voice.There stood the reason why he's still up in the morning,rubbing his eyes with his white sleeve,having his violet eyes groggily looking at the weird sight of his object of affection,covered with lids tied together in the poorest excuse of armour,and a frying wok on his head,wielding the cook's favorite broom,which is now covered in scratches,and on the floor was 'Shang'sprawled onto the floor with the same looking riduculous 'armour'and a pot on the dummy's head.And on the tables and sink,was as if the blender gone out of control while drunk,if it could ever get drunk,or so,even exist right now.

"What're are you doing?"

"Uhhhhh,the dummy was possessed from an evil spirit???"which was his first,and only fib he could think up in his pretty little head."Do you want me to help you clean up?"he was almost awake,a little sleepy,and he just wanted to go to sleep,but if it concerned Goku,he's happy.The demon shook his head fast,the frying wok clattering down onto the floor thanks by gravity,and his hazel locks of hair whipping the blond boy's skin.

"You seriously need to cut your hair Goku...they really hurt..."Kouryuu muttered,nursing his skin better by rubbing it."but...but...my head will cut off!"he started whimpering,giving his puppy eyes he learned from Nagami when begging for chocolate from Haru."_Must...resist...the cuteness..."_Kouryuu was just not the type of guy to be manipulated by cute things,but Goku's eyes were just sooooo cute,you can't help be huggle him until it dies off,then you mourn over the one's death and mourn over it until you die yourself.(what a weird saying 0-o,then again,I always type weird)He tried shielding his eyes by having his right hand cover his face and shut his eyes(you know,like in Saiyuki Reload Gunlock,that episode when Hakkai runs off,in the beginning when Sanzo wakes up and spells the can all over his sanzo robes?Pretty much like that really...).Curious if Goku stopped,he opened one eye to observe the other in the same room.Unfortunately to his disadvantage,Goku's eyes started welling up with tears,looking look he was about to cry(really,he just pinched himself hard to make him sobbish looking),he looked liked a whipped puppy that's lost and in a sea of strangers.(Dear lord,I totally got that from "The Outsiders"...that's a good book -nods-)

"Fine,it'll stay long..."he sighed giving in finally."Yaaaay!"the smaller one's arms encircled the taller,and started hugging,and let the tears flow out of his tears,and of course,stain Kouryuu's robes.He pinched himself too hard."Are you crying Goku?"worry entered the blonde's voice."Yeah,but I pinched myself to look like I was about to cry"his voice was muffled into the taller's robes.The boy only sweatdropped,and sighed,"_What am I going to do with you?"_he returned the hug,resting his arms onto the smaller boy's shoulder."Better get some sleep before everybody wakes up,it's worst enough that they pester me for dozing off during medical class"he only felt a little movement on his chest,signaling it meant an "okay".He'd want to stay like this until he heard chuckling...

Sadly,it would've been better if they had their moment if they were still collecting herbs,because Goku completely forgot Master Sanzo was still monitering him for baking a pie and not the temple."Boys,boys,don't rush things so fast!"he chuckled again before tip-toeing to scout for awake monks that will complain for not trusting Goku enough to cook.Wait til the others take a gander at this...

Kouryuu,only felt heat covering his face once more,and ran to cover his nose with a tissue.Goku,only stood there confused,he turned to the timer still working,2 minutes until it's time to take it out.

"Nee,Kouryuu?"

He turned to Goku,waiting for his question to shoot at him again."Wanna try the apple pie I'm making?"The older boy's fingers pointed to the oven that was baking the pie,with 1 minute and 38 seconds to go.His only answer was a nod,for the fact that we was pressing the tissue onto his nasals,and his other hand pinching on the canal of his nose.

He started to take off the riduculous outfit and set them back to where they were supposed to be,forgetting to untie them.Then slipped on pot holders and sat next to Kouryuu,who was sitting on corner of the kitchen floor,blushing and silently wishing his Master to be sleeping like everybody else.He started to blush a little more when he felt contact gently brushing against him and when Goku's head rested on the taller's shoulder."I'm I a good wife to you Kouryuu?"shooting another question in his ears.Violet eyes looked at Goku,twiddling around his 'omgah!-it-just-so-happened-to-be-suddenly-and-awesomely'interesting cloth of his acolyte robes.(I always did that when I was younger during boring subjects,now I just draw crappy excuse for anime on my homework)."_I think Kagura baa-chan forgetted to tell him one little detail,didn't she?"_.He mentally sighed to himself,wishing he could just beat some sense into the boy if it weren't for the fact that he was in fact,his 'object of affection'."Goku,you are only a wife once you are married to your spouse.."Goku's golden orbs looked directly at Kouryuu's."Really?I thought I was your wife if we were together for a while..."That earned a mental slap to himself to how idiotic Kagura is."No,no,no,no,that's called being 'best friends',wife is a term you used after being married..."Goku turned to the timer,it was already ringing."Ohhhhhh..."

Kouryuu silently missed the warm feeling from the other when he got up to get the baking pastry in the oven."_Now that I think about,since WHEN did we get an oven?"_he asked,pondering over his memories of when the oven suddenly appeared in the kitchen.Why,just yesturday it wasn't even there,just blank,empty,unused space...(That,evn I don't know...dude,I just type the stuff...)The other boy placed the pie on a table."I guess I made this pie for nothing then..."the other boy started rushing towards his cooking and started to cut out a piece."No,no,no,no,no,I'll eat it,it would be a shame to make it a waste."he said,taking a piece and then biting a piece out of it.

"Kouryuu?"

The blonde walked away from the kitchen as calmly as he could,when he was positively sure Goku wasn't following him out of sincerity,he started sprinting to the garden as fast as his legs could push him,his face in a sickly green color,and hastily ran behind the nearest bush.He felt his tastebuds literally burning of fire,and started throwing up the remains of the pie.

"_Dear lord,it's like hell flavor baked inside,what the hell did Goku add in here?!"_

was his last thoughts before he fainted from the horrible taste,missed out on five classes,had to face medical class,and still felt woozy the whole week from there and there on out,formed a fear of pie...

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

It was night time,our four 'not-so-noble'heroes decided to camp out for the night in the forest.Hakuryu slept on Hakkai's sleeping bag,Hakkai was mixing the pot for the stew he's making,Gojyo was smoking,fully relaxing on some random log,Sanzo reading his issue of the newspaper,and Goku sat next to him boredly,pondering through memories."Hey Sanzo..."

The blonde monk looked at his saru,showing that he's acknowledging him."Remember that pie I baked ten years ago?"He asked,quietly chuckling at that memory.Sanzo,on the otherhand,just so suddenly froze and turned blue."Goku?"His golden orbs looked at him."Yeah?"

"What ever you do..."

"Yeah..."

"No matter what the cost.."

"uh-huh..."

"Never,I mean NEVER say the word 'pie'again near me,okay?"

"okay..."

"You guys!Stew's done!and look!I bought some **pie** from the 50 off sale at the morning market!There's as many **pie** flavors as you would like!there's cherry **pie**,blueberry **pie**,rasberry **pie**,blackberry **pie**,lemon **pie**,and then,the last but not least,the **apple pie**"heard from Hakkai,waving at the others with the cooked stew and packaged pie under the plates and utensils.From the word,Genjyo Sanzo,21st sucessor of the Makai tenjyo(and another one I cannot remember;;),has fallen of defeat of the painful memory that ever tasted in his tastebuds in his lifetime,fainted like a pansy as if he was knocked out by a baseball bat that directly smaked him in the forehead.

"The old bouzu just fainted like a wuss!This is pure blackmail!!"was what Gojyo had tried to say in his laughing fit."Was that pie really that bad?"Goku asked innocently.

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

**Deleted scene:**

"I wonder where Kouryuu left off?"The only person left in the room dusted himself off after all the cooking,finally done cleaning up the once messy kitchen and took the pie that was now one-eighth missing a piece."Oh well,I guess he had to go tinkle."he quietly chuckled at the word 'tinkle'and placed his pie on the table before merrily walking away for some shut eye.

a few minutes later...

"Goku?Kouryuu?Are you guys done in the kitchen yet?"Koumoyou came walking into the kitchen,yawning,he eyed over the home-baked pastry sitting all alone on the table."I wonder if...nah,I guess he would mind if I take a slice.."He got the knife and placed the slice onto a plate.He took a bite and then...

_**THUMP!**_

The great Koumoyou Sanzo has fallen!Sprawled onto the floor,green faced,deliroiously,dizzy,mind-numbing unconscious!

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

**jcbabygurl:and there!finally updated!!!I'm sleepy,lazy,and lost a lot of brain cells from that math TAKS test!**

**inuyasha:quit whining!**

**jcbabygurl:oh sure,be mean to the person having a period . **

**inuyasha:-slowly backs away-**

**jcbabygurl:sorry if it still sucks ya' guys,I just wanted this updated,now,the lay on the couch dead again until I get another chapter idea before things finally get serious and not all friggin weird like it has in the previous chapters...**

**yuna:please R&R!**


End file.
